Unidos crearemos castillos de sueños
by HikariCaelum
Summary: "[…] eres lo que me da vida, lo que me sostiene al tropezar, lo que me ha enseñado a caminar y me ha mostrado lo que es amar". La carta de respuesta de Kari a T.K. de mi otro fic "Eres el brillo que ilumina mi camino hacia el futuro".


**~Unidos crearemos castillos de sueños~**

.

Te escribo hoy para expresar lo mucho que me has transmitido con tus palabras. Pues si con ellas se puede llegar a producir melodías, tú has compuesto una realmente bella. Puede que yo no sepa igualar tan ardua tarea pero no me quedaré atrás en el empeño.

Hablas _del miedo_, yo te hablo _del valor_. Valentía no es dejar de sentir temores, sino poder enfrentarse a ellos, luchar para que no te arrastren y plantarles cara. Coraje es equilibrar la mente y corazón, es no dejarse dominar por la desazón y entonar cada día una nueva melodía. Es mirar hacia delante sin pensar en lo dejado atrás y sin miedo a lo que se pueda encontrar.

El sendero de la vida es complejo, lleno de miles de piedras con las que tropezar y de pocos caminos lisos, de huecos donde caer y poco con lo que sostenerse, repleto de zonas oscuras y pocas iluminadas. Pero cuando vas de la mano de alguien que te conduzca todo es mejor. Aunque ninguno de los dos tengáis ni idea de lo que os deparará el devenir, porque lo único que os importa es que lo esperaréis _juntos_.

Aunque todos puedan pensar lo contrario, no es la luz lo que hace que surja la esperanza. Es la esperanza la que hace que la luz nazca. Ese ese anhelo por que todo salga bien lo que hace que aparezca el brillo que marca el camino, es ese fuerte sentimiento de protección lo que produce que el miedo desaparezca y que la luz dé vida a lo demás.

La unión que tenemos va más allá de complementarse, no es que uno tenga lo que le falte al otro y por eso las piezas encajen, no es que seamos tan iguales que podemos fusionarnos en uno solo. _No_. En realidad nuestra conexión da un paso más que no tiene ninguna otra cosa en el universo. Y es que la esperanza nace por la necesidad de la luz, y la luz surge por que la esperanza jamás se extinga. Así es cómo se llega a ese círculo sin fin que se convierte en una perfecta e irrompible esfera. _Tu Esperanza y_ _mi Luz se pertenecen_, una no puede existir sin la otra.

Con esto que te estoy diciendo quiero hacerte ver que mis sentimientos son de tal magnitud que jamás los podré llegar a expresar. Pues tú eres lo que me da vida, lo que me sostiene al tropezar, lo que me ha enseñado a caminar y me ha mostrado lo que es amar. Desde niños me protegiste, cuando la que trataba de cuidarte era yo. Desde hace años me iluminaste, cuando se supone que la luz me pertenece. Pero no es así. La luz _es tuya_, pues sin ti no habría.

No me has pasado una carga sino que te has llevado la mía y has hecho que ambas se desvanezcan. Pero te pido que siempre sea así, que cada vez que algo te haga sufrir lo compartas conmigo para que entre los dos veamos el lado positivo. Porque cada situación en la que tú te vas envuelto será también la mía, porque cada pensamiento que cruce por tu mente quiero compartirlo, porque juntos reescribiremos cada capítulo de la vida que no sea de nuestro agrado. Juntos podemos hacer verdaderos milagros, ya que lo único que importa es que iremos de la mano. Unidos crearemos _castillos de sueños_, caminaremos por _nubes de deseos_ y moldearemos _nuestro propio futuro_. Alcanzaremos nuestras metas porque nada podrá detenernos.

Así pues, quiero describirte en pocas palabras el sentimiento más bello que se puede sentir. Piensa en todas las sonrisas que ha habido a lo largo de la historia, en todas las miradas de complicidad que se han cruzado y en todos los besos que se han dado. Todo eso no puede ni llegar a alcanzar la magnificencia de lo que tú produces en mí y que ojalá yo pueda producir en ti. _Yo también te amo, Takeru Takaishi_. Más que a nada en el mundo.

Siempre lo he hecho en silencio hasta que, una vez más, has sido tú quien me ha mostrado el camino para ser liberada. Gracias por enfrentarte a cualquier cosa por mí, a la oscuridad y al miedo. Sé que a partir de ahora no volveré a sentirlos porque te tendré siempre. Mi ángel guardián. El brillo de la esperanza.

_~Hikari Yagami_

_._

* * *

**N/A: Aquí la respuesta de Kari a la carta de declaración de T.K. que escribí en mi fic "Eres el brillo que ilumina mi camino hacia el futuro". **

**Espero que hayáis disfrutado leyéndola tanto como to escribiéndola.**


End file.
